


Wonder of You

by CosmahCosmo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Baby! Asahi, Cute Kids, M/M, Married Life, Parenthood, Stereotype kid left on our door step! AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-08 00:24:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11635077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmahCosmo/pseuds/CosmahCosmo
Summary: Parenthood wasn't even a thought that had crossed their minds, it was still too soon. Daichi could barely take care of himself sometimes let alone another person. Still here they were with some random child and if he was being honest, he was scared shitless.





	1. Chapter One

"I'm home!" Daichi yelled out to Suga, slipping off his shoes and coat. 

Not seeing the grey haired man anywhere, he sighed and held up his briefcase in front of his face. "I swear if this is another one of your surprise water gun fights-" 

"I'm in the kitchen!" 

Daichi let out a relieved sigh. He was wearing one of his good suits today and he would rather not have it subjected to Suga's damn near perfect aim. 

Still, it was weird not seeing his husband greeting him at the door like he did every day his work schedule allowed. Maybe this was just another tactic to get his guard down...

Not bringing the briefcase down and away from his face, Daichi slowly made his way towards their kitchen, holding up his other arm in surrender. 

"If you don't shoot then I'll do the dishes tonight!" 

"You always do them anyways..." Suga chuckled. "Also, surprise!" 

The shocked gasp Daichi let out after that was not one of his proudest moments, but it was excusable. 

Sitting in his husbands arms was a child that Daichi was 99.9% sure wasn't their when he left that morning. 

"Koushi sweetie..." He gulped. "Who's your little friend?" 

"Now don't freak out..." Suga warned. He stood up and balanced the kid on his hips. 

The child couldn't have been more then three years old with his baby face and long brown hair. He was wearing one of Suga's old shirts from high school, but it looked more like a night gown then a shirt on him.

"I come home to see you holding a strange baby and you tell me not to freak out? What the hell is going on?!" 

Suga quickly shushed him and eased him down onto one of the kitchen chairs before sitting in the one across from him. 

He pulled out a crumpled and somewhat torn note from his pocket and wordlessly slid it over to the taller of the two. 

Eyeing it suspiciously, Daichi picked it up and carefully unfolding it. He didn't recognize the girly penmanship and right away he started panicking about the man he loved cheating on him. 

Nonetheless, he picked up the note and quickly scanned it. 

_To whom it may concern,_

_I want to start off by saying how much I love my son and how it pains me to do this. I just can't provide him what he needs anymore. I'm leaving him here in the hopes that you will find compassion and do right by him._

_This is Asahi. He's probably scared out of his mind right now, but this is the only option. He's a good kid and such a sweetheart, you won't even notice he's there. His birthday is January 1st, he's two years old, and his favorite food is spaghetti although he has a hard time saying the name sometimes. Sometimes he has nightmares and he can get pretty clingy, but that's just because he has so much love in his heart. I'm telling you all of this in the hopes that you'll keep him and love him as I do... God bless and thank you._

Diachi was never an emotional man, but right now he felt overwhelmed to the point of tears. What kind of person would drop a kid off at some strangers door? 

"We can't just leave him Dai... He has nowhere else to go." Suga wrapped his arms around Asahi and the boy jumped before slowly relaxing into the hold. "What if it were one of your nephews in this situation, think about it!" 

Daichi looked at the boy in front of him who was silently crying and chewing on his thumb. 

He thought about what Asahi must be feeling. After spending two years with somebody you love and trust they just suddenly dump you one day. 

It was just the two of them weren't ready for this. Parenthood hadn't even crossed their minds, it was just too soon.

Still Daichi stared into those big brown eyes in his husbands arms and couldn't find it in his heart to say no. Suga probably wouldn't let him anyways. 

"Hey there sport." Daichi greeted Asahi, trying his best to smile and seem friendly. "I hear you like spaghetti?"

Asahi blinked up at him a few times, sniffling and wiping at his eyes.

"Suga makes the  _best_ spaghetti and meatballs. I'm sure we can convince him to make some tonight."

Suga gave him an appreciative smile, before looking down at Asahi. "You can help me make it if you want. We might even have time to make some brownies too!" 

Asahi nodded and burrowed his face back into Suga's chest. He balled his fist up into the fabric of the shirt before mumbling. "I like pisgetty" 

"Come on then little man." Suga said, standing back up and adjusting his hold on him. "We better get started because Daichi can get pretty cranky when he's hungry."

"Maybe you should look in the mirror." Daichi stood up too and kissing Suga's cheek. "Do you need me to run out and get anything?" 

"We probably need some diapers and wipes to get him through the night. Then tomorrow we can go out and try to find some proper clothes and supplies." Suga was already making a mental list of everything they'd need for their new house member. 

"He's not house trained?" 

"It's called potty trained Daichi, he's not a dog! Honestly you can be such a schmuck sometimes!" He sighed fondly before continuing. "Do you think he'll like eggs for breakfast tomorrow or should we pick up something else?" 

"Everybody likes eggs, right?" 

"Not everyone! He could be allergic to it for all that we know!" 

"Wouldn't the mom mention that in her note? It's kind of an important detail." 

At the mention of his mom Asahi began crying again, causing a wet spot to appear on Suga's shirt. 

"Shhh, it's okay. Just let it all out baby." Suga motioned for Daichi to go. 

Daichi started making his way towards the door, but he stopped abruptly to look at his husband. 

Suga was always amazing with kids. Every time Tanaka and Kiyoko brought over Yuu, the little guy was always all over Suga. 

Still seeing him being so nurturing and paternal sent a flutter to his heart. 

Daichi shook it off and walked out to his car, not even bothering to put on his jacket. 

The drive to the nearest supermarket wasn't a long one, only ten or so minutes. It didn't leave him too much time to think over a potential shopping list or formulate a plan. 

He didn't know how to take care of a child. Hell, he killed their goldfish three months ago by over feeding him. What if he did something like that to Asahi? Can you even over feed a kid? 

What do kids even need besides diapers and wipes? 

Grabbing a cart, Daichi walked down into the baby aisle and suddenly felt small and inconsequential. There were so many different things and brands, he didn't even know where to begin. 

He scanned the shelves before his eyes landed on the diapers and there laid his problem. Diapers apparently didn't come in one size fits all and he was completely stumped. 

He held two sizes in his hand and looked for some sort of clue on the package. 

"Do you need help? You look a little overwhelmed." 

Daichi looked over at the smiling blonde staring next to him and blushed. "I just don't know what size to get..." 

"I'm sure we can figure this out if we put our heads together. How old is your baby?" 

"He's, uh, two." 

"Two?! And you don't know his diaper size yet?! Jeez, your wife must do all of the shopping." 

"It's my husband actually and... I guess we just adopted..." 

The lady eyed him up and down before grabbing a pack off of the shelf and holding it out to him. "My son Gerald wore this size when he was around that age. Although you two should try to start potty training soon." 

Daichi mumbled a thank you and accepted the diapers before throwing them into the cart. 

Wipes were easy, he just grabbed the first pack he saw and placed them there too. 

The real question was, was that all he needed or was he forgetting something? 

Just to be on the safe side he grabbed some baby powder and a binky to add to the growing cart.

While he was making his way towards the checkout, he stopped and looked at a bargain bin of stuffed animals. 

Two year olds still play with stuffed animals, at least Yuu did. Then again he was kind of a weird kid.

Still Daihi sifted through the bin, wanting to find the perfect toy for their new guest. Was Asahi more of a monkey or a giraffe sort of guy? Maybe a penguin? 

This was beginning to become a lot harder then he thought it would be. Not wanting to stay out too long and leave Suga alone, Daichi snatched up one of the toys and walked over to the cash register. 

"Will that be all today sir?" The cashier asked, already beginning to scan the items. 

Daichi gave everything a once over and nodded to himself. "Hopefully... Do you think kids need anything else?" 

"I'm only seventeen." She popped her gum and rang him up. "That'll be nineteen dollars and thirty two cents. Would you like to round up to twenty and donate the left over change to the Miracle Network?" 

"Yeah, sure." Daichi said, digging into his wallet and handing the girl the money. 

Not even bothering to wait for a receipt, he grabbed the bags and ran out to the car. 

He wasn't sure how long he had left Koushi and Asahi alone for, but it already felt like too long. 

Driving home as fast as he legally could, he gave himself a moment to calm down and clear his head.

They were both twenty-three and had only been married for almost a year. Was it really time for the next step?

He thought back to the pleading look in Koushi's eyes and the gentle smile he gave the little boy. It was definitely time for him, Suga was born to be a parent. It was practically coded into his DNA. 

Daichi just wasn't ready. There was no doubt in his mind that he'd be up all night doing research in an attempt to get some sort of grasp on parenting. He knew he wasn't ready at all, but he couldn't help this small giddy feeling pressing into his thoughts.

Ever since he was in primary school he wanted to be a dad. While the other boys were intent on playing with G.I Joe's or race cars he was perfectly content with staying back and playing house with some of the girls. 

The thought of having somebody who looked up to him and depended on him was fascinating. 

Looking at his own father growing up, he knew that he wanted to be just like him. Didn't every kid feel that way? His dad was his role model and everything he aspired to be. Strong, dependable, compassionate, and frankly a little goofy and embarrassing at times. Still he always dreamed of having his own kids in the future who would look at him with the same pride he felt when he saw his dad.

Sometimes you just have to play the cards you're dealt with in life. Suga and him still weren't prepared at all, but with a little help and time they could learn and manage. Hopefully Asahi would come to understand. 

Kid's were a lot different then goldfish so maybe, just maybe, he stood a chance! He has the best partner in the world and all of the internet to help get him through this, how bad could it be?

Parking the car into the driveway, he quickly grabbed the bags and jogged back inside. 

"I'm back!" 

He could hear the quiet sounds of Suga's laughter coming from the kitchen. "Still in here!" 

Daichi made his way into the kitchen and gawked at the sight in front of him. 

Suga had Asahi sitting on the counters next to the pot of spaghetti sauce. The smaller one was trying to stir it with one of their wooden spoons. 

He still didn't look relaxed by any means, but with the smear of sauce on his nose and the way he was laser focused on the task in front of him; things seemed like they were going to be alright. 

"That looks amazing." Daichi said, sauntering over and putting the bags on the kitchen table. 

He gave Suga a kiss on the cheek before going to dip his finger into the sauce to taste test it. 

His husband wasn't haven't that at all. His hand was quickly swatted away with a tsk before Suga scolded him. 

"You can wait for it to be done, right Asahi?" 

Asahi looked up at Daichi and Koushi before looking back down at the pot. Slowly, but surely, the two year old lifted up the sauce covered spoon and held it out to Daichi. 

"Well at least somebody here likes me." Daichi swiped his finger across the spoon with a smug look on his face. 

"Asahi! I thought we were on the same team here!" 

"Why would he side with you when I come bearing gifts?" He sent a wink at the other adult before digging through one of the bags and pulling out a stuffed  jellyfish. 

At the mention of a possible present Asahi's eyes went wide as he curiously peered over at the bag. When he saw what was pulled out his mouth formed a small "o" shape and he looked over at Suga. 

"I'm pretty sure that's for you little man." Suga said, picking him up off the counter and placing him onto his hip. He took the spoon from him and placed it into the pot before turning off both of the burners. "Doesn't that look awesome?!" 

Asahi nodded a little, but still kept one of his arms firmly at his sides while the other one moved up to his mouth for him to chew on nervously. 

Daichi took a step closer and slouched down so he was at eye level with the toddler. He held out the toy and smiled.

When Asahi still didn't take the toy, he frowned and turned towards Suga. "Does he not like me?"

"No, not at all! He's just a little shy..." Suga replied, taking the toy from him and handing it over to Asahi. 

Asahi eyed it for a little while before gratefully accepting it and holding it close to his chest.

"Thank you." He mumbled, not making eye contact. 

"You're very welcome. Now how about we get some dinner into you?" 

Suga tickled his stomach causing the kid to break out into a fit of giggles. 

"No! S-stop it t-t-tickles!" Asahi tried to wiggle his way out of his grasp, but he had a tight hold on him. 

"But I've got jellyfish fingers! I can't!" 

This continued on until he was red in the face and unable to handle anymore. After that the small pseudo family settled in for their small meal. 

Daichi and Suga went on about their days, making idle chitchat while Asahi watched the pair. He'd look over at the way Daichi was twirling the spaghetti onto his fork and try to mimic the technique, his tongue sticking out in concentration. 

"Do you need me to cut that up for you?" Suga asked, already getting up to grab a butter knife. 

Asahi shook his head and went back to trying to get the spaghetti onto his fork in a neat swirl. 

After watching the boy get not only the table covered in sauce, but himself, Daichi leaned over to help. 

"Here bud, you've got to do it slowly." He grabbed the fork and spun it around for him. "See, like this?" 

Asahi took the bite into his mouth, his cheeks puffing out like an adorable squirrel before trying it again. 

It wasn't neat by any means, but it was at least sufficient. He looked over at Suga with a proud gleam in his eyes, holding up his fork in victory. In all of the excitement the spaghetti slipped off and fell into his lap, splattering the shirt red. 

Tears began to pool in his eyes and his lip jutted out as he surveyed his emptied fork and messy shirt. 

"M' sorry!" 

Suga swooped in as fast as he could, scooping him up and already going to work consoling him. "Shhh, it's okay, accidents happen. Daichi gets his shirts messy all of the time."

"It's true. I spilled coffee on my new work clothes this morning." Daichi added, trying to cover up his shame. 

"See? So how about we just get you cleaned up and into some new pajamas?" 

"I can call Kiyoko up to see if they have something that would fit him." 

"Noya's a lot smaller then him Dai... I'm not sure." 

Daichi thought for a moment and sighed. "We're just going to have to wait until tomorrow morning then. Do you have anymore of your old high school shirts?" 

"I think my jerseys in the closet somewhere...Can you get him cleaned up while I look for it?" 

Suga handed over a still weeping Asahi before running out of the kitchen in search of some smaller clothes. 

"Uh, hey there bud..." Daichi said, awkwardly patting Asahi's back. "Don't cry over spilled milk, okay? It's cool and stuff, you know?" 

He grabbed a small rag from one of the kitchen cabinets and wet it down before placing Asahi onto the kitchen table and taking a seat in front of him. 

"I think that shirt looks better with a splash of red on it anyways. It's... abstract art." 

Daichi slipped the shirt off over Asahi's head, showing it to him. "See that spot kind of looks like a smiley face!" 

Asahi gave a shy smile and nodded. It did kind of look like a face...

Taking advantage of the distraction Daichi quickly wiped down Asahi's face and hands. 

"Look what we have here!" Suga exclaimed, walking into the room and holding up his old volleyball jersey. "This should be enough for tonight."

He walked over and slipped it on over Asahi's head before picking him back up and holding him close. "All nice and clean now!" 

"Should we start thinking about bed? What time do kids even sleep at?" Daichi asked, already gathering up there plates and throwing them into the dish washer. 

"It's getting pretty late and he's had a rough day... We probably should." 

"He seems to like you more so why don't you two take the bed and I'll take the couch until we figure something out."

Suga looked down at the tired face against his chest and sighed. "That would probably be for the best. At least until he gets used to being in a new house and everything."

"You get him settled in and I'll finish cleaning everything up out here." Daichi gave his husband a parting kiss. "Now go get some rest. I love you." 

"I love you too..." 

The pair walked out of the kitchen leaving Daichi to put the left overs away. It was a particularly hard task, he easily had it done in five minutes not including the minute or two it took him to clean out the pots.

He let out a yawn himself, glancing at the clock and realizing it was already eight-thirty. Not that it was that late or anything, but that evening had really tuckered him out both emotionally and physically. 

The next day probably wouldn't be too much better so it was good that he was having a relatively early night. 

Daichi dug through the closest in the hallway, looking for one of their spare blankets.

The couch was the comfiest place to sleep, but as long as Suga was getting what he needed then he could make do. 

Throwing on the late night news for some white noise, he tossed the blanket over himself and snuggled in. 

Hopefully tonight and the next morning would go over without any hitches or conflict. 


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Outings and unexpected encounters makes for a weird day.

When Daichi woke up in the middle of the morning without the familiar body heat coming from his husband, he knew something was up. He just couldn't seem to figure it out in his groggy sleep induced mind. That was until he heard some giggles and hushed whispers approaching.

Not only did they have a new member in their household, but he was also out in the living room. 

"Shhh we've got to be super quiet, okay?" Suga said, trying to stifle a laugh into his palm.  

A small "shhh" was heard, most likely from Asahi, before the footsteps went off towards the kitchen. 

It was time to get up and get the day started. Deciding to skip his morning jog, Daichi went straight to the kitchen, sneaking up behind Koushi and wrapping his arms around him. 

"Morning angel..." 

Suga laughed and turned around to kiss him on the cheek. "Nice of you to join us sleeping beauty. You must have been pretty tired if you slept in past six! It's almost ten!" 

"Last night was pretty exhausting..." 

"I'll say," He dropped his voice down so they wouldn't be heard by the toddler who was coloring at the table. "He had a nightmare last night. Full on tears and everything."

"You should have woken me up, I could have helped." 

Suga waved the statement off, cracking eggs into the pan. "You obviously needed the rest. Besides, it didn't last too long, it was just unexpected. I think that jellyfish you bought him really helped put him at ease." 

"Maybe we can tucker him out today so he just sleeps through the night?" 

"I can call Kiyoko and try to set up a quick play date for after we finish shopping." 

Daichi furrowed his eyebrows and looked at the silent boy at the table. "Do you think it's too soon? He just got here and you know how much of a live wire Yuu can be." 

"Why don't you just ask? He's becoming a little more social." 

Nodding, he walked over to the table and sat down by Asahi. "Hey bud, what are you drawing?" 

"Tree." He replied simply, scribbling green all over the page. 

"Oh, I see. That's a very nice tree." Asahi mumbled a quick thank you to him before he continued. "How would you like to meet two of our friends today? It's okay if you don't, but they have a boy around you age and-" 

"Sure." Asahi told him, giving a shy smile. 

For some reason Daichi got the feeling that he was only agreeing to be nice. "It's really okay if you don't want to bud, we won't be mad. It'll be after we go shopping anyways so you have some time to decide." 

The toddler nodded again before looking back down to his drawing. 

Daichi looked back towards Suga with a pleading look, only to get a thumbs up and a smile in return. He sighed to himself and shook his head before initiating conversation again. 

"What kind of toys do you like?" 

Asahi shrugged and glanced away. It was obvious that he wasn't used to these kinds of questions. 

"Do you like playing catch?"

Suga cut into the conversation, trying to ease the tension. "You said you liked playing with boats last night, right?"

This time they both received a slightly more enthusiastic nod. 

"We can probably find some of those." Daichi pulled out his phone and started making a list of things to get. "We'll need some actual clothes too." 

"And some baby shampoo. He's got quite the mop of hair on him. "

"It's the same length as yours!" 

"Exactly! I have a lot of hair too." 

Diachi added shampoo to the list as well as some more diapers and wipes. "Does he need a crib?" 

Suga laughed, walking over to place some breakfast in front of Asahi and himself. "He's not a baby Dai! Plus, he's probably gonna be in our bed until he gets used to the new place... We can get him a bed later." 

Daichi thanked his husband for the food and began eating, still making his list. "We've already got some diapers, but we'll need more." 

"We'll need a lot more since the pack you bought are tight on him. It's fine for right now, but we need to get something that's in his size." 

"The lady told me they were for two year olds!" 

"Well he's a little bigger then the average two year old." Suga said, smiling sweetly at the boy before taking a seat next to him. 

Daichi looked Asahi up and down. Now that he was thinking about it he was pretty chubby compared to most of the kids his age he'd seen. There was nothing wrong with that, he was the exact same way as a kid. Still they were going to have to look at the clothes that Suga had dressed him in earlier (the one's he arrived in yesterday, now cleaned) to determine his size. 

"We're gonna get you some new clothes and you're gonna look so handsome!" Suga told Asahi, ruffling his hair and causing him to giggle. "It will be like a mini makeover! Do you want a haircut too?" 

The two year olds eyes went wide and he rapidly shacked his head. "No, no, no!" 

"I agree. Longer hair is a million times better, Daichi is really missing out." 

"I thought you liked my haircut?" Daichi pouted into his eggs. 

"You've had the same short, clean cut since the end of middle school and I wouldn't have it any other way." Suga leaned over to give him a kiss. When they pulled apart he smirked. "But long hair is much better." 

"Well maybe I'll grow it out then to blend in with the two of you." 

"No you won't. You're going to go to the barbershop and trim it just like you do every month." 

Daichi sighed and conceded. "I guess you're right... I am a man of habit after all." 

"It's one of your many redeeming qualities." 

"Yours is your incredible optimism." 

Suga shook his head and wiped some egg off of Asahi's face. "There's always a silver lining Daichi, I just tend to look for it more then others." 

"There's nothing wrong with that." Daichi grinned and handed Suga his toast like he did every morning. 

He wasn't sure why the other boy even bothered putting it on his plate anymore, force of habit probably. The two had fell into a comfortable routine years ago and never got sick of it. 

Every morning Suga made breakfast and Daichi would do the dishes after. If they had the day off then they would do some cleaning around the house (usually listening to one of Suga's Backstreet Boys albums). If it was Saturday then they would go shopping or visit with some friends, maybe even have a date night. To finish things off every night before bed Daichi would skim through the newspaper while Suga worked on a crossword puzzle. 

It was just the little things they had grown accustomed to. Last night was the only night in a long time that they had stepped out from it. 

Yet, it wasn't bad at all. It was interesting and spontaneous, everything that their relationship had lacked recently. Sure, they had their little surprises here and there, but this was monumental compared to those. This was life changing. 

"Do you want to get him ready while I quickly do these dishes?" 

"We could just leave them for tonight..." 

Daichi blinked and did a double take before nodding. "I guess we can..." He collected the plates and placed them into the sink, staring for a minute. "Are you sure?"

"There's no harm done leaving them for later. It's just three plates and a pan." Suga stood up and rubbed his shoulders. "We can come back right after we go shopping and you can wash to your hearts content." 

"Right..." 

Suga picked Asahi up and wiped off his face one last time. Before carrying him into the living room to put his shoes and jacket on. 

Daichi looked back at the sink and felt a surge of uneasiness rush through him. They never left dishes in the sink,  _ever._

The thing was Suga knew how he felt about leaving them there too because they went through a phase of "breaking out of their shells" and that was supposed to be apart of it. 

It was fine, he could go one day without doing it! They had much more important things to do that day anyways and his mind would be distracted the whole time. 

Taking a deep breath, he walked out into the kitchen and smiled at the sight of Suga helping tie Asahi's shoes. 

"See and then they bunny runs through the tree and viola, your shoes are all tied!" 

Asahi gasped and clapped his hands together. 

"Suga's pretty good with that, huh?" Daichi asked, slipping his own shoes on. "I'd have him tie my shoes for me if I could." 

"You're a little too big for that babe." Suga laughed and grabbed onto Asahi's hand to lead him out to the car. 

Daichi locked the door behind them and followed him only to see Suga staring at the car dumbfounded. 

"We don't have a car seat." 

"A what?" 

"A car seat! We can't just drive him around without one!" Suga groaned and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I can't believe we forgot about this..."

"It's fine." Daichi placed a hand on his shoulder. "He can just sit on your lap with a seat belt and we'll take it slow and easy?" 

"That's still not safe, but I guess it's the best we can do." 

Suga climbed into the passenger seat and waited as Daichi put Asahi onto his lap and helped buckle them both in. 

"Nice and snug." Suga exclaimed, wrapping his arms around him. "We'll get you a proper car seat at the store!"

"We might be able to find one with boats on it." Daichi supplied, earning a smile out of the smaller boy. 

He climb into the drivers seat and put the key into the ignition, for some reason though he didn't turn it. Something just felt off about them leaving the house like this. 

"Do you need to go do those dishes?" Suga asked. 

" _Please_!" 

Daichi shot out of the car, pulling the key out as he did so. Unlocking the door seemed like a task that took forever, but when he finally got it and made it to the kitchen, it was all worth. 

This is what life is all about, being able to do the things you love. Some people collect stamps, other's ride expensive motorcycles, and Daichi cleans the dishes. 

No matter what you do, whether it's an adrenaline rush or not, it needs to be something that you love. 

Take his job for example. He was a personal trainer at one of the local gyms and got to spend everyday feeling like a million bucks. 

Sure, there were those moments when he came home dead exhausted and wanted nothing more then to lay down on the couch and ice his calves. Still, it was an amazing job overall and he wouldn't have it any other way. 

It combined his enthusiasm for exercise and hard work, along with his enjoyment of social interaction and positive reinforcement.

Finishing up the last dish and placing it in the strainer, he made his way back out to the car once more, feeling accomplished. 

"Better?" Suga quirked and eyebrow. He was far too used to his husbands antics. 

"A lot. Now who's ready for an exciting shopping adventure?!" 

Asahi raised his hand and grinned. He seemed a lot more excited about going out then he did before. 

"I told him he could get some toy boats for the bathtub." Suga keyed in. 

"We can gets lots of bath toys. We just need to buy the essentials first... By the way, did you message Kiyoko and Tanaka about whats going on?" 

"I texted Tanaka the majority of the story while you were inside and he said that they would be over with Yuu around two or three. That should be plenty of time to shop, right?" 

Daichi laughed and started the car, backing it out of the driveway. "More then enough." 

Suga turned on the radio and the rest of the car ride down was filled with small talk and the two of them pointing things out to Asahi. The kid stared in wonder at different tree's and animals they saw on their way. It didn't take too much to keep his attention. 

When they pulled into the parking lot, Daichi grabbed a cart that they could have Asahi sit in while they went around the store. 

"Okay first things first," He said looking at the list on his phone. "We need diapers and clothes." 

"Well everything we need should be in the baby section anyways so we can just get things as we see them." Suga said, already pushing the cart in the right direction. 

Once they make their way to the right section, he doesn't hesitate to toss things into the cart. 

"How do you know this much about kids?" Daichi asks, it's not like they were planning for this.

"I kind of got baby fever when Tanaka and Kiyoko had Yuu so I read up on them." Suga blushed and rubbed at the back of his neck. "It was just a quick phase..." 

"Why didn't you tell me?" 

He examined a pair of baby shoes and sighed. "You just got your new job and we weren't ready for it. I knew we weren't ready, but I just couldn't help thinking about it." 

"Well I guess the universe is telling us we're ready." Daichi leaned in and kissed Suga, rubbing a hand up and down his shoulder. 

"I guess it is..." 

"Boats!" Asahi exclaimed, snapping the two back into reality. He quickly slapped a hand over his mouth to stop himself from yelling again, but continued squirming excitedly in his seat and pointing towards some diapers with boat patterns. 

Suga laughed and grabbed the appropriate size off of the shelf before tossing it into the cart. "Yes you can have the boat ones." 

"Maybe we could get some more pasta while we're here too." Daichi added, having a feeling that they would be eating a lot more spaghetti then they normally would. 

"We can... I was thinking one of us could go food shopping later so he's not stuck at the store all day." 

"And by one of us you mean me..."

"Well if your volunteering, then sure!" Suga winked at him and looked up at the car seats. "I'm not seeing any boats buddy." 

"But there's this cool blue one!" Daichi tried persuading Asahi's decision. He pointed to the box and grinned. "Isn't that cool?!" 

Asahi looked up at the different boxes of car seats and scanned each one carefully. Eventually he looked at Suga and tried directing the older mans attention towards one of them. 

"This ones nice too!" Suga grinned and tried to grab it off of the shelf, standing on his tip toes. 

"I've got it hon." Daichi laughed and pulled it down and placed it into the cart. 

He was surprised to say the least. It was a pink seat covered in little cartoon flowers and smiles. It wasn't that he minded that it was on the feminine side or anything, quite the opposite. 

Suga was a florist so he was glad that the two men in his life sort of had something in common. 

Still, it wasn't what he expected from a boy who loved trains. 

"Do you like flowers Asahi?" 

The little boy nodded sheepishly and smiled. 

"Well you can come down to my shop sometime. I have  _loads_ of cool flowers like petunias, irises, marigolds; you name it and I've got it!"

"Suga's got some really pretty ones. His work looks kind of like a rainbow." Daichi added and grinned. 

He was proud of his husbands shop and everything he accomplished with it. Not many people could say that they owned their own business and helped it flourish. 

"Do you want to know what Daichi's favorite flower is?" They continued walking and shopping whilst they talked.

Asahi nodded and looked up towards Daichi. 

"Buttercups." Daichi answered before Suga got the chance to. "Because of our first date."

"You're such a sap!" Suga giggled before punching his arm.

"Ow! Why are you always so rough?!" 

"Suck it up buttercup!" 

He stuck his tongue out causing Asahi to start uncontrollably laughing. 

The rest of the shopping trip went on kind of like that. Daichi and Suga would have some playful banter in between actually paying attention and shopping. Asahi would smile and point out little nautical related toys and supplies. 

As they were loading things into the car and getting Asahi settled in his brand new car seat, Suga's phone let off a pinging noise. 

"Who's that?" Daichi asked, buckling in Asahi.   
  
"Tanaka..." Suga replied as he typed back a message. "They're already at the house so I just told them to use the key under the mat and we'll be home shortly." 

"Oh lord. Let's hope the house is in one piece when we get back." 

The two climbed into the car and began driving back home. 

"I'm sure Kiyoko will put a stop to anything before it happens." 

"Oh definitely, she's got him whipped." 

Suga laughed and leaned back into his seat. "I'm more worried about Asahi and Yuu getting along then anything else."

"Yuu is a charismatic kid, I'm sure they'll both be fine. Did either of them tell him that he was gonna have a new friend to play with?"

"Yeah they did this morning and apparently he's been bouncing off the walls yelling 'Asahi' and annoying his parents." 

"At least he's excited. He could be like Kuroo's kid and just not give a damn about anything." 

"Daichi!" Suga scolded him. "That's no way to talk about Kei!"

"He's not a bad kid, he's just moody!" 

The car pulled into the driveway and they hurriedly got out, getting Asahi out too. Thinking about the chaos that was bound to happen as soon as they entered the door they left the groceries in the car. They would start unpacking when things settled down and Asahi got used to the new people. 

Suga held Asahi's hand as the two of them walked up the steps and into the house. 

As soon as they stepped in Yuu came running at the two of them full blast, not giving anyone time to react.

"Asahi!" Yuu yelled, knocking them both down onto the ground. He smiled and looked down at the bigger boy waiting for a response. 

Asahi began to give tiny sniffles before looking over to Suga and full blown balling for they grey haired man. 

"S-S-Suga!" 

He was quickly scooped and brought into the other room, leaving Daichi, Kiyoko, Tanaka, and Yuu out in the living room. 

"He's a little shy..." Daichi said, looking about awkwardly. He wasn't sure what exactly he was supposed to do in these situations. 

"Damn, you think?" Tanaka said laughing. "Yuu scared the fucking shit out of the kid!" 

"Ryuu, language!" Kiyoko said, giving her husband a glare. 

Daichi stripped off his coat and gave a small chuckle at the two. He wasn't sure what the hell was going on, but he did know that it was going to be a long and weird day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's chapter two!! I hope you all liked it and leave a comment about what you think of little Asahi!

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the first chapter!! Let me know what you all think of it and comment any suggestions or concerns you may have. As always thanks for reading and stay gold!


End file.
